


Punishment

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kitten, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet ending because it's me and I can't, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Smutty Otayuri based on the artwork of the one and only HeilariArt on tumblr <3





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



This is based on the image draw by [@heilariart](http://heilariart.tumblr.com/post/165712321837/bad-kittens-get-punished-yura-guess-whos-been)

***

“Who’s do you belong to?”

“I-I’m Daddy’s.” Yuri’s breathed through shuddering waves as he felt like his skin was going to vibrate off.

“That’s right little Kitten.” Otabek reached around Yuri’s thighs to tug them further up his chest making Yuri whine in his ear.

“Daddy, Daddy more…You’re wearing too many clothes.” Yuri gripped Otabek’s shirt and began tugging at the buttons, attempting to undo them but still waiting for permission.

“Is that how you ask for something?” Otabek’s voice was always soft, quiet and yet so demanding that it made Yuri’s heart beat even faster.

“Please Daddy, I need to see more of you. You’re sexy and hot and-please let me see you too.” Yuri loved this game, he and Otabek did so many things, more than Yuri’s wildest dreams (or nightmares) but Daddy Kitten was his favourite and today was new… today Daddy had bought him a new present.

“Just the buttons.” Otabek conceded, continuing to hold Yuri’s thighs as Yuri’s hands worked over his buttons, pushing them to the side careful of Otabek’s gun that was still slung around his arms.  When Yuri was done, Otabek moved his finger along Yuri’s thigh and pushed slightly on the object inside of him, just that little bit further but it made Yuri gasp and whimper.

“Daaaaddy.” Yuri whined, letting his head roll back as his body shook with pleasure and need.

Otabek reached up to Yuri’s neck, looping his finger through Yuri’s new black collar that fit snug around his throat. Otabek pulled, just hard enough to make it clear he wanted Yuri’s attention, forcing him to look down at him. Yuri lent forward to kiss him but was stopped by the hand on his collar.

“Daddyyy. I want to kiss you.”

“Does it matter what you want?” Otabek’s voice was harsh, the hand still on Yuri’s throat was gripping tighter while his free hand moved to push on Yuri’s arse again, forcing a loud groan from Yuri.

“It’s what you want too.”  Yuri reached up to grip Otabek’s hair, he didn’t kiss him. Yuri may always do what he is told but he was still just as sassy as he always was.

Otabek let go of his collar, reaching his hands back to Yuri’s thighs and pulling him even further up his chest till Yuri had to stand, his legs shaking slightly from the effort. “This is true Kitten but you have to earn it, first you have to take your punishment like the good Kitten you are, stay here for me.”

Yuri stayed standing, hovering on Otabek’s chest, his hands still in Otabek’s hair, feeling the vibration in his arse as Otabek upped the speed, rocking his own stomach slightly so it moved against Yuri’s arse and balls. Yuri was already a gasping, worked up mess and the added speed and pressure was becoming overwhelming.

“Daddy-Daddy I-I’m going to-”

“You can’t cum yet.” Otabek ordered and lent forward to suck on Yuri’s nipple, leaving the speed but stilling his own hips to slightly relieve the overwhelming stimulation that was attacking Yuri’s body.

“Please…. Please I have been so good. I learned my lesson. Let me have it. Punish me… Punish me with you.” Yuri begged, his breathing erratic, his eyes fogged with pleasure and the pain of being hard for the better part of an hour, teetering on the edge of distraction but never being pushed over… or allowed to push over.

“You asked so nicely Kitten but you forgot something.” Otabek reached up to tug Yuri’s lips to his own, finally kissing him hungrily, all tongue and teeth, Yuri’s moans crushing into his throat.

“Daddy, Daddy please give me your cock!” Even if Yuri tried he couldn’t stop his voice, his moans were loud and erratic, the pounding and vibration deafening in his ears but he felt Otabek’s smirk on his lips as his hand flicked up. Otabek gripped the vibrator and yanked it violently from Yuri’s body before, in the same motion, pushing Yuri down onto his waiting dick.

Yuri practically screamed as he was relieved of the fullness only to be filled more completely in the same second. Otabek was always huge even when they had sweet sex it took a while before Yuri could take him entirely so using the toy allowed for Otabek to slide into him completely in one go so fast that it made Yuri’s head spin.

Otabek slammed into Yuri’s arse repeatedly, it was rough, hot and oh so good. Yuri held himself to Otabek’s chest, still holding himself up on bent legs as Otabek gripped his arse tightly, leaving bruises on Yuri’s pale skin as he forced him to bounce. “So good Daddy! Thank you. So good!” Yuri could see Otabek’s persona losing to his pleasure as they both edged towards the end.

“So good Kitten. You feel so good. Fucking sexy, my baby.” Yuri had a thing about compliments, he knew he was hot, sexy and that it was hard for people not to notice him but when those things came from Otabek, especially now, it was too much.

“Nngh! I’m going to-to-”

Otabek leaned forward and whispered in Yuri’s ear. “Cum for me, my sexy Kitten.” Yuri screamed when he came, cum splattering their stomachs as his legs gave out and he fell hard onto Otabek’s cock while squeezing him repeatedly.  

“Fuck Yura!” Otabek came, always the same way. No matter what they did, when it came down to it, he called him many things while they played their games but whenever he came it was always with Yuri’s name on his lips and whispered the same thing in his ear in order to ground them.

“Yura, fuck, I love you.”


End file.
